


The Fight For Love

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Love, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn is prince of Julmedia and he's preparing to be king, when someone enters his life...plan's change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok peoples, I don't know what to call this..so I need help with name. If you could do that I'll give you credit for it.

When Rey Muligan was young, she always counted on her parents. It was her nature, she craved their love and attention. They were all she had, all she needed. Until, they died. Rey was all alone, after their passing she had no one else. She had to put her foot down and take care of herself. She grew up all alone, finding food and shelter, not needing anyone but herself. Moving from place to place.

Finn Horace was prince of Julmedia. He was raised to become king and only that. He's been following in his father, Henry's, footsteps ever since he was little. He was also born with a gift that was passed down to him from his grandmother on his mother's side. Henry didn't know about it. His mother, Opa, always thought that Henry should give Finn a break. They were always working, they never had any fun.  Finn wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon. Occasionally, Finn would escape the palace and go into town and help the locals out without Henry knowing. Today, he delivered newspapers.

"Hey Muffy!" Finn greeted. The man turned around. "Hey Bailey." Finn ruffled the mutts dirty fur.

"Hey Finn! Got anything good?"

"Eh." Finn tossed him a coin.

"Don't worry." He handed Finn a basket full of fruits. "No matter how bad the paper is, I'll always reward you for being a good kid."

"Thanks Muffy, I owe you one!"

"Don't worry about it." he brushed as Finn rode down the street on his bike. He gave the fruits to people in need. After that Finn usually went by the creek, where he'd race the waters all the way to the lake. He did have fun, just not in front of his father. Home was work, this was his time to relax and be free. He took a breath of the fresh air taking in the beautiful view of the sunset over the horizon. As Finn took it all in, he was interrupted by yelling.

"Give it back!" A feminine voice hollered. Bailey came running from the bushes closer to Finn with a baguette in her mouth.

"Bailey what're you doing here?" He grabbed the baguette. A woman ran out of the bushes and stopped when she noticed Finn holding the baguette.

"That's..mine." She said, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Finn examined the slobbery baguette.

"I don't think you want it anymore." She looked up at him and Finn glanced at her. Their eyes sparkled in the sunlight like crystal glass. "I can..buy another one for you." he said in a daze. He had gotten lost in her eyes.

"No." She straightened up and snatched the baguette from his hands. "This one is just fine." She began to walk back into the woods she came out of.

"Well, sure, if you like dog spit then I guess it is." she stopped and glared at the soaking wet bread in her hands before turning around. "I don't need anyone to buy shit for me." Finn was awfully surprised by her profanity. His jaw dropped. "What?" Finn slowly took the baguette out of her hands.

"Just..let me buy you another one, okay? It's not that big of a deal." He gave the bread back to Bailey. She watched as the dog chewed the soggy bread.

"I'm not hungry." she started back towards the woods.

"Hey wait! Here." He took an apple out of the basket and held it out to her. She looked at him. The sun shining on his smooth brown skin. She grabbed the apple from his hand. "What's your name?"

"Rey." She held in a smile.

"I'm Finn." they stared at each other for a while before Finn took out his watch. "Oh shit!" He looked at Rey and covered his mouth. "Pardon my language, I have to go." he rested his feet on the peddles then looked back at her. "I hope to see you again..Rey." she took a deep breath watching him peddle down the river. Her heart fluttered hearing him say her name. She shook it off and disappeared into the woods. Finn quickly peddled to the palace, his father would arrive back home from his trip by 7:30. It was 7:45. Leaving his bike at the gates, he climbed the wall into his window. Henry was sitting there in his room waiting for him.

"Where were you?"

"Oh.." he rubbed his neck. "I went fencing."

"If you went fencing, why'd you climb through the window?"

"I-"

"You weren't in town, were you?"

"No."

"Good." he stood up and wrapped his arm around Finn's shoulder. "I spoke with the Tico royals today."

"You did?"

"Yeah and tomorrow you will too."

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm bringing you to Tico Palace to meet the princesses, maybe we can arrange a marriage between one of them." he smirked.

"Uhm..dad I don't-"

"You don't what? If you're going to be king, you have to know other royals. Okay?"

Finn nodded.

"Good." he patted his chest and left the room. Finn sat on his bed and rubbed his head. A knock came from his windowsill, he opened it.

"Hey man!" It was his friend Poe Dameron. He wasn't a prince, but he was like a brother to Finn. Poe's father was extremely abusive to him and his mother, leading to an affair with Henry. Poe knew about the affair, he assumed Finn did as well.

"Hey." they hugged.

"What's up?" he sat next to him.

"Nothing much, went into town y'know same old."

"Anything new?"

"Tomorrow we're going to see the Tico's."

"No way, really?"

"Yeah, father is trying to see if he can arrange a marriage for me."

"Shit, I'm sorry man, I know how you feel about stuff like that."

"Yeah, I just wish..." Finn lied down.

"Wish what?"

"I don't know." he sighed.

"Fuck I gotta get back." Poe quickly got up. "I'll talk to you later!" he said climbing off the roof. Finn stayed up that night. Thinking of how tomorrow was going to go for him. He sure was in for something. His mother came in.

"Hi baby."

"Hey." she sat next to him and pulled him close.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to meet the royals tomorrow."

"Why not? They seem like nice people from what I've heard."

"It's not that..I'm afraid of being arranged to marry one of them."

"What's wrong with an arranged marriage?"

"What isn't? I don't want to marry someone I don't love for peace. There should be another way."

"Well, sometimes you have to do things you don't like to get where you want and let's not jump to conclusions yet. We don't know for sure if that's why your seeing them."

"You're right." Opa kissed Finn's forehead.

"Goodnight baby." She left the room. What she said to him helped him go to sleep. He  _was_  jumping to conclusions, maybe they just wanted to team up for something. Maybe Henry was just joking about the arranged marriage. Why was Rey all of a sudden on his mind?


	2. Meet The Tico's

The next day Finn was awaken by Cassandra, one of the maids.

"Your father is waiting for you."

"I'll be right there." He said still lying down. The maid nodded and turned toward the exit.

"Cassandra?" The maid turned around.

"Yes Finn?"

"I love you." She smirked and left the room. The maid was his first crush that he still isn't over. Ever since he was fifteen he flirted with her. She wasn't much older than him, only five years.

"Oh I almost forgot." She came back. "Your mother left some clothes out for you." Finn went into his closet, where a mannequin was wearing the outfit in which his mother had chosen for him. It was an all white suite with gold and red shoulder pads. After putting it on, he waited at the entrance for his carriage. On the way, one of the wheels hit a rock and the driver had to investigate. While waiting, Finn noticed a figure running through the bushes. He walked toward it.

"Rey?"

She turned around.

"Finn." she said almost with a smile.

"What're you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She examined his outfit.

"What's with the suit?"

"Prince Horace? Prince Horace!"

"I have to go!" He hurried out of the forest.

"Where were you?"

"I thought I saw something.."

"Don't go running off like that! You know how you're father feels about it."

"I won't do it again."

"He's a prince?" Rey asked herself. They drove off into the carriage. Rey wasn't sure how to feel, she barely knew him so what did it matter if he was a prince? Where was he going? Something inside her wanted to follow, but instead she continued her search for berries.

* * *

Finn sat down in front of Paige and Rose Tico.

"You ladies look stunning." Finn smiled.

"Thank you."

"You look good too!" Rose insisted. Their parents entered.

"So what's the reason you've come today?" Their father asked. Henry cleared his throat.

"I would like to purpose something." they looked at each other.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well I thought that maybe we could team up for the battle."

"What battle?" Finn asked.

"The battle?"

"Yes." They all thought for a second. "You know what they say, the more the merrier!" Henry smiled.

"Father, what battle?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way home."

"I guess that's something we can vouch for."

"Good!" Henry stood up. "You'll send your soldiers down?"

"Even better." The man looked to his wife.

"We'll be sending our daughter, Paige."

"What?" The wife whispered in fear. Finn looked at Paige. She seemed like a fighter, but there was something in her that was afraid. She grabbed her sisters hand.

"She is a strong warrior who would be perfect for this mission. This is your chance to prove yourself." He said to her.

"Then it's settled! We'll be on our way now." They shook hands. Roses eyes sparked at Finns as he shook her hand.

"Father, what war?" He asked as they left the Tico palace.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I failed to inform you about that. But the war is between the First Order." Fear trembled down Finns body. The Fist Order? He's heard people say horrid things about them.

"What could they want?"

"Our country, our land." He moved his hands around him.

"They can't take that from us!"

"Not if we fight back, that's why I need you son." They stopped walking and faced each other. "I know you and I know you'll work hard to fight for your people."

"I will."

"Then this shouldn't be a problem." He watched as his father walked toward the carriage.

"Why do we have to go in separate carriages?"

"I have someplace to go on the way home. It's important!" The carriage began to drive off. "You leave in two days!" He shouted. Finn stood there for a while before going into his carriage. There's a lot of pressure on him now. At least he doesn't have to worry about an arranged marriage, for now. He sat in his bedroom thinking of what to do. He could either train for the fight, or sit and think like he's been doing. Which isn't very productive. They were in need of soldiers, and no one was looking for any. Finn decided to do that. Poe came through his window.

"Hey Finn, guess what!"

"What?"

"Well your father came by my house today and recruited me!"

"Really? You're going to be fighting?"

"Yup, I'll be right by your side fighting for the country. It'll be great!"

"Yeah, now I have something to look up to."

"So how're we going to train?"

"Well we leave in two days, so we don't have much time. I'm trying to gather up troops who are willing to fight."

"There's not many of those.."

"No..there's not." It was quiet for a second. Then it hit him.

"I think I might know someone who'd be willing to fight."

"Really who?"

"A girl."

"A girl?"

"Her name is Rey."

"How long have you known her?"

"I met her two days ago."

"Holy shit. Is she hot?"

"Poe!" He hit him softly. "She's not 'hot'...she's.."

"She's what?" Finn didn't answer. He doesn't how to describe Rey, but "hot" was far from it. She was something else. Calling her "hot" seemed..disrespectful and Finn respects her.

"Tomorrow, we fence."

"Fencing? That shit is too boujee for me."

"Boujee?"

"Fancy is the proper synonym for it."

"Well we  _are_  fighting with canons. But if any of them get on our ship, we have to fight with swords."

"Nah." He sat back.

"Okay..."

"We've gotta fight with something better."

"What's better than swords and canons?"

"Magic." Finns heart dropped. Could he know? He suddenly felt nauseous.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean magic, Finn. Serious spells and shit."

"'Shit' like that doesn't exist."

"But it does! The shit I've seen." He shook his head. "Man I don't even know what's real anymore." He chuckled.

"What have you seen?"

"People in alley ways throwing each other with some sort of force. I'm not making this up Finn."

"Maybe it was just a dream."

"Maybe. I gotta get back, my dad will be home soon."

"See you soon." Finn didn't use his powers often, because of the little privacy he has. He wasn't even sure he had it anymore. Opa used to teach him, but stopped when he turned ten. She figured it was too dangerous.


	3. What's it Like to be Poor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn get's to know Rey.

Finn decided to go look for Rey. The question was: where? He's only seen her in the woods. He went to the village.

"Muffy."

"Finn! Heard the news."

"Yeah."

"That's a big deal! What can I get for you?"

"Just a baguette." He tossed him two coins.

"I don't know why the royals can't just negotiate with one another."

"My father..is a difficult man."

"I bet." He handed him the baguette.

"Thank you."

"Good luck out there!" Finn turned around almost bumping into someone.

"Finn?"

"Oh Rey, I was just looking for you."

"Why?"

"I uh..here." He held out the baguette. "I know you like baguettes so-"

"You didn't tell me you were a prince."

"I thought...you knew."

"Why would you think that?"

" ..because everyone knows. Word gets around quick around here."

"Maybe I'm not from here.." She turned away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't...talk to the people here."

"You talk to me."

She turned to him. "We've only spoken twice."

"Three times. Counting now."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh..because of what's happening."

"What's happening?"

"Walk with me Rey." They walked down the brick road.

"You probably haven't hear. But our country is at war with the First Order."

"The First Order?"

"You've heard of them?"

"Somewhat." She seemed nervous.

"I wanted you to join us in fighting them."

"You want me..to risk my life for others?"

"..yeah. It's for a good-"

"I'm in."

"Oh-okay." He gave her the baguette.

"So what's it like being royal?" She bit into the bread.

"I can't answer that."She looked at him. "I don't know any different."

"Well yeah, but you can tell me what you do."

"I work. Day and night training to become king."

"You  _want_  to be king?"

"Well..I never thought of what  _I_  want, I was just born with the objective."

"So..I'm guessing your father wants you to be prepared to take his place if anything happens."

"Yeah.."

"He sounds like a dick."

"Wow, your profanity is through the roof!" Finn laughed.

"I'm sorry, I should be more polite."

"No, no it's okay. You don't have to change who you are for me." They stopped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I accept people for who they are. Not what they paint themselves to be."

"Shit, that's deep." Finn chuckled. "Well you should take your own advice, I can see through that layer of paint. Your hiding something."

"Me? No!"

"It's okay, royalties have their secrets."

"I don't want you to look at me as a prince."

"Then what do you want-"

"Look at me, the way you did when you first saw me."

"So..you want me to look at you like you stole me baguette?"

"Rey.."

"I'm joking I know what you mean. It's gonna be hard to forget you have money."

"Being royal is far from the money."

"I bet."

"There's responsibility and...what about you?"

"Huh?" She bit the baguette.

"What's it like a day in your life?"

"Well.." she swallowed her bread. "..I pick out berries to eat everyday and wash them by the river..sometimes they're poisonous and I'm sick for a few days.."

"You don't buy Muffy's berries? It's only a coin."

"Well richboy, some of us don't have those privileges. I don't even.."

"What?"

"Nothing. Uhm...I'm gonna leave now." She backed up.

"Why?

"I've got...stuff."

"Can I come?" He moves closer to her.

"Why?" She turned to him.

"I'm a richboy, I don't know what it's like outside the palace. I want you to show me the struggle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Rey thought for a second. "Ok." She grabbed his hand, sending a warmth through their bodies. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" She climbed up a building then looked back at him. "Come on richboy! Let's see what you've got!"

"I do this all the time, this is nothing." He climbed up.

"Very impressive. But let's see what else you can do!" She grabbed onto a flagpole and swung herself onto the roof across the alley. Finn looked at the edge of the roof.

"This doesn't look safe."

"What are you chicken!?" She began to do her best chicken impression.

"I am no chicken!"

"Prove it!" Finn walked back before running to the flagpole he swung hard almost missing the roof. "Alright Finn!" She helped him up. "Your right. Your not a chicken."

"This is what you do?"

"Yeah, it's fun for me."

"Fun!?"

"I also get this amazing view out of it." Finn looked off to the horizon. It may have been a cloudy day, but the buildings looked beautiful with the streetlights.

"Wow."

"I know right." The breeze hitting their faces. She sat down. "Do you do stuff like this at the palace?" He sat next to her.

"Nope. That's why I come out here, it's my only freedom."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Wow, I guess being royal isn't as great as I thought it might be."

"It can be." He stood up. "If the people around you are fun."

"Do you have fun people there?"

"Not really. I have this friend, you'll see him. He's fun but he lives in another village. He comes to visit from time to time."

"I uh.." she paused. "Your the only person I've spoken to, in forever."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I lost my parents when I was five. I've been on my own ever since."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." Finn checked his watch.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I have to go. My father will be looking for me."

"Um okay, let me show you the way down." She led him to a fire escape with a ladder below.

"Your telling me we could've just climbed up the ladder instead of all that other stuff?"

"Yeah but.." she jumped on the ladder, shaking the platform. "What's the fun in that?" The ladder lowered closer to the ground. She looked at him. "You need help pretty boy?"

"No." He put his foot on the rickety ladder, then the other, he slowly climbed down. A bird flew into his face sending him flat on the ground.

"Are you okay!?" Rey placed her hand on his chest.

"Oh god." he sat up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine it's fine." he grunted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." he tried to get up. "Ow ow.."

"I feel so bad..let me take you back to the palace." she helped him up.

* * *

They arrived to the gates.

"Prince Horace, are you hurt?" the guard asked.

"No I'm fine."

"Oh Finn!" his mother came out. "Are you okay?" she hugged him. "We were worried sick about you." Rey stood back. "Where were you?"

"I was looking for soldiers, to recruit."

"Why didn't you just let you're father handle it?"

"I wanted to help."

"Oh come on." She looked at Rey. "Whose this?"

"Oh this is Rey, I thought that maybe she could join the war."

"Is that so?"

"Yes ma'am." Rey nodded.

"Come on inside."

"Is father home?"

"No, and if he was, you'd be in for it."


	4. Are We There Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel to the battlegrounds.

Rey was astonished by all the room. She tried her best not to twirl. Finn went away into another room with a nurse.

"Come sit here, dear." Rey sat across from her. "Why'd Finn recruit you?"

"I guess..he thought I'd be a good warrior."

"Do you fight?"

"I've gotten into some fights."

"Have you won?"

"Damn right-" Rey cleared her throat. "I mean, yes."

"How'd you meet Finn?"

"Well, something of mine was stolen..and he returned it to me."

"What was that something?"

Rey bit her lip. If she told her the truth, that would be embarrassing. "..a baguette."

"A..baguette?"

"Yes."

"Who stole..the baguette?"

"..a dog."

"Mhmm." she crossed her legs. "If you can't take a baguette from a dog. What makes you think you can fight in a war?"

"I don't think. I know. This country has done..nothing but bring misery to me. But I'm willing to risk my life for the people who've suffered worse, because no offense but the way thing's have been going, it doesn't seem like things are going to get better for us. Maybe..fighting will change that."

"You have potential." She smiled. "I'm Opa."

"Rey." They shook hands.

"Tell me, Rey. What happened to my son? Did someone hurt him?"

"No." She nodded. "Umm.."

"It's okay." She rested her hand on Rey's knee. Triggering something, Opa sensed a light in her. "You can tell me." She said softly. Rey looked at her hand. It was a feeling of warmth and comfort. A feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. She knew she could trust her.

"He fell off a fire escape."

"Oh my god.."

"I feel horrible..it was my fault.."

"Don't blame yourself. We all make mistakes, that's how we grow." The nurse came in.

"He's going to be fine, nothing a little rest can't fix." Opa quickly got up and went to Finn's room.

"Finn?"

He looked up. "Hey." Opa closed the door behind her and walked up to him.

"Turn over." A light shined through her hands as she pressed it against Finn's lower back. He suddenly felt better. "You have to be more careful." Finn sat up.

"I will..did you use-"

"Yes, and I want you to as well. We're going to kick back into learning how to use the force."

"Why so sudden?"

"I've been thinking a lot, and I thought 'there's no one else who has this gift' so we have to make the best of it now. Before it disappears."

"Okay." he smiled getting up.

"That Rey girl..there's something about her."

Finn stopped. "What do you mean?"

"We were talking..and I sensed a potential in her. A potential that we have, only..she doesn't know it's there."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is she still here?"

"She left and Finn? Please change your clothes." he looked at his raggedy muddy villager clothes.

"Okay."

* * *

The next two days, Finn trained hard. Sometimes Rey would join him or Poe. But, usually it was just him. He trained more than he got sleep. He was dedicated to win. Opa began to worry, but Henry was proud. They watched him through the window.

"You don't think he's pushing himself too hard?"

"No, this is good. He need's to learn this for when he becomes throne-"

"Ever since he was born you only spoke about him becoming king. He's your son! Not some kid you hired to take your place. Can't you see he's only doing this because it's the only thing that makes you happy. He's afraid to tell you how he really feels. You've never even shown him  _real_  love."

"Opa what're you talking about? Of course I do!"

"Then prove it Henry! Go out there and spend some time with  _your_  son." she walked away. Henry walked outside.

"Hi father, I've been training as you wish."

"Good, good." he nodded. "Uh..why don't you take a break and spend some time with me."

"Umm okay." He put down the staff.

"How have you been?"

"Tired, all this responsibility is overwhelming but I can do it."

"You don't have to, son. If you don't want to fight, you don't have to."

"I do. I wanna fight for the better of our country."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if I don't who will? I want to prove I'm strong."

"Okay, if you want to do it you can. I don't want to pressure you in anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

"In that case, can we talk about arranged marriage?"

"What's wrong with an arranged marriage?"

"I don't want to marry someone I'm not in love with. It's not fair."

"So..Rose Tico is off the board?"

"She's a beautiful woman..but I'm not in love with her. We've never had a full conversation. I don't even know her favorite color." he chuckled.

"Okay, although I don't agree. You have my word. I won't arrange any marriage for you."

"Thank's. I really enjoyed this talk."

"..me too."

"Guys, dinners ready!" the chef hollered. They went inside to eat.

* * *

Today was the day. Finn adjusted the straps of his bag and looked back at his parents. Opa hugged him tight before letting him go. Finn waved one last time before going off on his bike. The war took place on the border between the First Order and the Resistance, it took place in the middle of the ocean. Which was far from Julmedia. He would pick Rey up since she didn't know how to get there.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi."

"Are you my ride?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. Rey hopped on behind him wrapping her forearm around his waist. Finn felt tingles through his veins. There was something special about Rey, like Opa said, he could sense it. It was..a spark. Rey felt it too. Finn began to petal south.

"How long is it gonna take for us to get there?"

"A long time. So get comfortable back there."

"Ugh..why couldn't you get a carriage?"

"It is way too far, the horses wouldn't make it."

After eight hours of peddling they finally arrived. Rey had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on Finns back.

"Hey wake up." He shifted his body waking her up.

"Are we here?"

"Yeah. Let's go set up camp." Rey followed Finn into the woods.

"So how does this war thing go?"

"Well after we arrive we set up camp, like we are doing. Then tomorrow we go to the battlefield and fight." He said beginning to start a fire.

"So after tomorrow we leave?"

"If we're still alive, yeah." A puff of heat blew into a fire inside of the wet logs.

"Wow.."

"Hey don't worry we-"

"Finn!" Someone yelled deep within the trees. Rey took out her dagger.

"No it's okay." Finn put his hand up. "I know who it is." He stood up. Poe came out of the bushes with open arms for a hug.

"Man I've been looking for you?"

"We just got here." They hugged. Poe looked at Rey.

"She  _is_  hot." He whispered to Finn. "Hi I'm Poe."

"Rey." She smiled shaking his hand.

"Oh shit!"

"What happened?"

"Paige!"

"Fuck man, you better go get her!" Finn quick let ran. He was supposed to help Paige when she arrived, but forgot since he was so caught up with Rey. A faint "Who's Paige." was heard from Rey over the sounds of leaves shuffling in the night.

"Paige is a princess from the Tico family." Poe answered.

"..and..she's fighting with us."

"This is a way to prove to her father that she is capable of control. Since she's supposed to be queen."

"Queen?"

"Yeah! She's a real warrior from what I've heard, can't wait to meet her."

"Meet too." A half an hour later Finn arrived with both of the Tico princesses.

"Alright guys, this is Poe and Rey. Rey and Poe this is Paige and Rose."

"I thought it was just going to be Paige."

"It was, but someone..." Paige looked at her sister. "Decided to follow me."

"Nice to meet you, ladies." Poe shook they're hands.

"Hi." Rey waved.

"So tomorrow morning we head to the ship."

"Yup."

"Wait, what ship?" Rey asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Oh I didn't tell you. It takes place over water."

"Finn, how could you  _not_  tell me that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. Rey pulled him aside.

"Finn, I don't know how to swim. How're am I going to do this?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't go overboard." Rey took a deep breath. "I got you. Okay?" She stared at him for a while.

"Okay." Finn rubbed her back with his warm hands. Rey tried not to blush.

"So is it just us?" she asked.

"No, there are other soldiers who're coming in much later on."


	5. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends time bonding before going out to war.

"Look's like we're outnumbered." Poe nudged Finn in his rib.

"This fire sucks!" Paige began to fiddle with it.

"Uh, excuse me, but this is the best fire I've ever made." Finn corrected.

"A bit disappointing, coming from the Prince of Julmedia." Rose and Poe oohed as Rey watched in silence.

"You think you can do better?"

"Oh I know!" she smiled.

"You're on!" they ran into the woods to grab material. Poe picked up a branch with a hair of leaves on top.

"Ladies and..me, please prepare yourselves for the competition you never asked for!" Paige rushed back, Finn stumbling behind her, and began to twist the twig on the lint. "And here they are! Paige Tico already taking the lead with a single spark. Finn Horace stumbling behind."

"What how're you- what!?" Finn struggled with the twig and stone. "Err come on!"

"Done!" Paige stood up and took a bow.

"Paige is the winner, the queen is victorious!" everyone applauded.

"Good game!" Finn shook her hand. They sat down. Finn sat next to Rey. She cuddled herself.

"Are you cold?" he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. Rey looked at him.

"You didn't have to do that." She chuckled softly, rubbing her arms.

"I'm not gonna let you freeze." She was touched. Her body filled with warmth and her face turned red. Rose scooted next to Finn.

"So, it's just you and your parents?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm an only child."

"Sometimes I wish I was an only child." Paige muttered.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding!" She laughed.

"I'm gonna go look for food."

"I'll come." Paige stood up.

"Uh this- I was kind of hoping Finn would come-"

"What? You don't think a woman could do a mans dirty work?"

"Oooo."

"No! That's not what I'm saying!"

Paige leaned closer. "I'm coming." She strictly said and walked into the darkness with attitude. Poe looked at Finn who shrugged before he followed her. Finn poked the fire with a stick.

"How's you and Rey meet?"

"Something of hers was stolen, I returned it to her."

"Wow, so your like her hero."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I would, that sounds pretty heroic." Rose argued.

"Rey saved me too." She looked at him.

"She did?"

"Yeah, I got hurt and she brought me back home." He looked at her and smiled.

"You really did that?"

"Yeah.."

"Wow. What's your story, Rey?"

"My..story?" Finn looked at her. He could tell by her expression she wasn't comfortable.

"I'm gonna set up a tent, care to join me?"

"Sure." Rey noticed the spark in Roses eye everytime she looked at Finn.

"I won't need a tent."

"What do you mean?" He turned around to find Rey climbing up on a tree. "Oh."

"Wow..."

"Okay, more room for us..you guys brought a tent..right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay good. I did have a spare for Rey but.." he looked at her sleeping peacefully on a branch. "She already has other plans." Poe and Paige came back with a bucket of fruits.

"Look what I found!"

" _I_  found them." Paige corrected.

"I helped, anyway there's enough for all of us."

"Where's Rey?"

"Sleeping." He pointed up. They looked at her, her arm dangling off the branch.

"Miss Tarzan."

"You guys know, I also have some food bars too."

"Oh okay, you could've told us that."

"I don't have many."

"Well.." Paige sighed. "I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Night." Poe's eyes followed her as she went inside the tent.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed as well." He announced.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Night bud." He patted Finn on the back.

"Night." It was now, Finn and Rose. "I'm gonna go wash these out, you coming?"

"Yeah." She smiled getting up. They walked to the river. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"Kind of romantic."

"I guess." Finn bent down and began to wash the fruits.

"Let me help you." she took some berries out and washed them in the pond. They both reached into the basket and touched hands.

"Sorry." he laughed. They touched hands again.

"Sorry." she softly laughed. She looked up at him.

"You can go." they said simultaneously. They laughed. Rose looked at him and moved close. Finn backed up. She opened her eyes. Then continued to wash the fruits.

"I think we're done here."

"Yeah."

They traveled back to the campsite. The walk was awkward and Rose was making it awkward. Finn tried to have a conversation with her, but it just didn't work.

"Did I give you the wrong idea?"

"What? Uh, no. I just kinda went for it, y'know?"

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's um.. it's fine. I shouldn't have done that, it was just in the moment and-"

"I get it." Finn crawled into his tent and gave Rose a wave goodnight.

* * *

Rey woke up to a bee flying around her face, she wacked it attracting more.

"Hey!" she fell off the branch. Poe ran to her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good thing you weren't too high up." he helped her up.

"Uh huh." she dusted off.

"We have to leave anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Paige and Rose are already walking. Finn is still cleaning up." Poe picked up his bag and began to walk. Rey walked up to Finn who was taking down the tent.

"Oh hey Rey."

"Hi. Do..you need help?"

"Yeah." The tent closed up with Finn inside. "Please." Rey giggled before bending down to help him. Rey opened it up and Finn slithered out like a snake.

"Ok, you can let go." when she did the tent snapped together. Rey flinched and Finn laughed.

"That's not funny!" she moved his leg causing him to drop to his knees. Rey laughed at that.

"You think that's funny?" he threw a leaves at her.

"Hey!" she threw them back. The amount of leaves they threw at each other kept growing until it became a pile. Finn jumped in with Rey and they laughed.

"You have a leaf in your hair." Finn took it out and threw it.

"Thank you." she blushed. They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Rey appreciates how Finn cares for her, no ones ever cared."I-"

"Finn, Rey! You guys coming?" Poe yelled in the distance. Finn quickly got up.

"We'll be right there!" They dusted off the leaves. Finn picked up the remaining material and they went on their way.


	6. Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group fights.

The rest of the soldiers were on the ship when they arrived. They put on their armor. Poe and Paige piloted, while arguing on who's going to steer.

"It's gonna take us a while to get there, so get comfortable." Everyone separated and chatted with the soldiers. The sea was calm and the sky was cloudy. The wind blew into Rey's face as she sat down on a bench next to some crates. Rose sat next to her.

"Hey Rey." She sighed. They watched Finn talk to the other soldiers."He's so sweet."

"Yeah."

"I wanted to ask you something." She moved her legs toward her. "You know Finn, well right?"

"Not really. Poe's his best friend, not me."

"...right. Okay." She got up and went into the room where Paige was screaming at Poe.

"The man says to head East."

"It's West."

"It's EAST."

"I've done this before! I know which way to go!"

"The map says East, so we head East!"

"What happened Rose?"

"I just wanted to hang with you guys. There's a lot of people here."

"Yeah, it can be overwhelming."

"Don't worry little sis. I'm here."

"Thanks."

"Dammit Poe!" Paige yelled. "It's East for Christ sake!"

"I'm going East!"

"No your going west!"

"East is to my left!"

"It's to your RIGHT!"

"Oh it is?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"Whoops." He turned the ship around. "Y'know your not as proper and polite as a royal princess would be."

"And your not a gentlemen, so I'd say we're even."

"She's just sassy."

Finn walked in.

"Why are you turning the ship around?"

"We were going the wrong way."

"Poe." He sighed.

"What? I mistook my left from my right."

"Maybe you should let Paige pilot."

"Thank you!"

"What? Come on it was a simple mistake!"

"Poe just let her pilot, she seems to know what she's doing." Rose said.

"This is bullshit." He got up and sat in the chair on the other side of the room pouting.

"What going on?" Rey asked walking in from behind Finn.

"Oh nothing, just a minor mishap is all."

"Nothing to worry about."

"We're not sinking, are we?"

"No." Finn chuckled. "Everything is fine." Four days later they finally arrived to their destination. Everybody readied their weapons and we're prepared for any intrusions. Paige gave Rey a sword.

"You know how to use it?"

Rey swung it around.

"Does that answer your question?"

"It does actually." They went upstairs. The soldiers readied their canons. Finn stood at the edge of the ship. One foot on the platform.

"Benjamin Solo!" He shouted out.

"Finn Horace."

"This doesn't have to happen, you can surrender right now and leave peacefully."

"Yeah, I don't think I like that idea."

"No one has to get hurt, we can all go home. To our loved ones, to our families."

"I have no family."

"That's not true, Ben. I met you parents, there the most lovely beings on this planet."

"You don't know them like I do."

"Maybe not. But I know, this is not the path they want you to take."

"YOU DONT KNOW ME." He screamed at the top of his lungs. He laughed a little. "I do know you though."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Ben pulled out a strange dart gun. Finns body filled with fear.  _"Force relief."_  He whispered to himself. That weapon has killed many people sensitive to the force. It was locked away someplace far, where no one could've ever find it.

"Look familiar?"

"Where'd you get that?" He said slightly panicked.

"Where I got it, is the least of your problems right now."

He loaded it. "I think you guys should go home." He aimed it at Finns head. "Or this isn't going to end well for you."

Finn nodded. "No."

"Well, then I guess this is goodbye." He laughed. Before he could pull the trigger a canon shot his ship causing him to fall over. Shots were fired from all around. They ducked for cover.

"Finn, I'm starting to think we should've brought guns!"

"We didn't have any, because of budget cuts!"

"Aren't you guys rich?" Rey asked.

"Kind of, I don't think my father thought about having guns."

"Well they did! What do we do?"

"We fight with what we have."

"Okay." Poe nodded before grabbing one of the canons. "Rose, help me with this." He struggled to say trying to push the canon forward. Rose ran to his assistance. Some of the First Order shoulder came into the ship. Paige grabbed Rey to help her fight them off. They were everywhere. Finn used his sword to fight, shoving each one off board. He heard a grunt come from Rose she was pinned by two troops. Before he could do anything, Poe helped her. Finn looked around, it was obvious, they were losing.

"FINN!" Rey screamed. Her hand grasping on the ledge of the ship.

"REY!" he tried to run but a trooper attacked him. Rey's hand slipped and she fell into the deep sea. "GET OFF!" he shoved him and ran for her. He looked over board, there was no sign of her. He quickly took off his armor and jumped in. It was blurry.

"Rey!" he barely yelled. The sun glistened through the clouds into the water revealing her hand. Finn grabbed it and pulled her to the surface. She coughed out the water.

"Finn, you alright!"

"Rey isn't." They through life ring at them. Finn put it around Rey and floated her back to the ship. Poe pulled her up.

"The ships clear." Paige walked up. "What happened?"

"She fell overboard." Finn said checking her pulse. "Let's bring her someplace warm." They brought her to a lit fireplace. Finn wrapped her around in about four blankets. She shivered.

"FINN." Ben yelled from outside.

"Keep her safe." Finn told them before going outside. "Look there's not many of us left, why don't you just leave us be?"

"Because that would be too easy."

"Why do you want our land so bad?"

"I don't want you land."

"But, father said-"

"He lied."

"No..you're wrong!"

"I don't want your land Horace, but I do want your power. The only way to get it.." He aimed the gun at him. "..is to kill you."

"Your gonna have to get through us." Poe said stepping in front of Finn.

Ben lowered his gun and thought for a second. "Fair enough." He shot Poe in his side, dropping him to his knees before passing out.

"POE." Paige screamed running to him. Finn charged at Ben with nothing but his fist. Swinging over and over again, missing almost every time. Tears were in his eyes, he might have lost a friend, a really good friend.

"Just give me the power." He taunted. "And we'll all be happy.

"Never!" He swung, but Ben grabbed his fist and twisted it spraining his wrist. Finn screamed in agony.

"Get away from him!" Rose grabbed his arm and bit it.

"Ow, fuck!" He shoved her. Finn was now on his knees. His wrist was definitely broken by now.

"Hey!" Rey yelled, her voice cracking. They looked over to her. She was carrying a sword. "Nobody messes with my friends!" She swung it cutting off Bens hand. "Not even a douche bag like you." He fell to the ground screaming holding his wrist, he looked at Rey with cold eyes.

"You'll pay for this!"

"For the price of your suffering...I'm okay with that." She said helping Finn. Ben took out a whistle from his shirt and blew it. All the corpses from his troopers sharply disappeared in an intense way. Ben was the last to disappear after flipping Rey off. Finn walked up to Poe.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he is." She took the dark out and rolled up his shirt revealing a giant wound.

"Oh my god."

"Finn..what was in that dart?"

"I don't know."

"You obviously have a history with it."

Rose looked overboard.

"Uh guys? I think we have a problem." A crash was heard the First Order ship sunk into pieces.

"I have a life raft! In the basement!"

"The basements flooded!"

"I'll get it." Paige stripped off her armor and went down. "I got it."

They threw it overboard and got on. Poe was still unconscious.

"Will he ever wake up?" Rey asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what he was infected with." Finn sat holding his wrist.

"Let me patch that up for you." Rose said opening the first aid kit.

"Thank you." The raft floated for days, there was no sign of land anywhere. They were running out of food and Poe was running out of time.


	7. Go Get You're Girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn looks for Rey.

Ever since Rey was taken Finn has been distant with the group. He didn't talk, he just kept to himself. Looking for her. They've been looking for days. Finn closed his eyes trying to sense her. But nothing was found. Days passed by, they've walked through all the possible snow storms ever taken.

"Finn!" Paige yelled as he kept walking. "Finn we have to stop." The freezing cold air blowing harshly in there faces. "We need to rest." Finn stopped and looked back at his friends. They're noses were red and there hair was covered in snow. He nodded and they found a shelter. He watched as Paige covered Rose's frostbite. Finn suddenly felt guilty.

"You guy's don't have to come." They looked at him. "I can go on from here."

"We're not letting you go by yourself." Poe argued.

"Yeah." Paige said. "We're a team."

"You guy's signed up for the war. That's it."

"This is the war, Finn."

"Rose is sick." He gestured to her. She was lying on Paige, sniffling her nose.

"I'm not." she coughed. Paige patted her head.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"If we do you  _can_  heal us."

"That's not what it's there for."

"I'm just saying." He moved closer. "If something happens you have our back."

"The force can't bring people back to life." Finn curled into a ball. "If anyone's going to die out there, I'd rather it be me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose any of you!"

"And us losing you is better?" Poe questioned.

"Just go back."

"We're not leaving you, Finn. A true friend wouldn't do that."

"A true friend would've done something-" Finn rubbed his face.

"There was nothing you could have done! There was nothing any of us could have done."

"Well I'm going to now." he stood up. "We've wasted too much time already, I'm going to find Rey."

"Finn wait." Poe stood. "What're you going to do when we get there?"

"I'll use the force." They all looked at him respectfully. The longer they walked the more confident Finn became. He knew she was close. But not close enough. He sat down criss cross and closed his eyes, feeling in his surroundings. Seeing everything. He sensed a light, Rey's light. "This way." Finn said boldy heading in that direction.

"Do you sense something?"

"Yes." Finn walked faster, almost falling off a cliff. He looked below the hill. There was a giant black square building. He closed his eyes and followed the light. "There." He pointed.

"Looks terrifying."

"Finn, we can't just go in there defenseless. We need weapons."

"He's right. You can use the force but we need to protect ourselves." Finn suddenly felt an energy coming from his bag. He opened being almost blinded by the crystal he had picked up. Something told him that, that could be used.

"Do any of you know how to make weapons?" He asked.

"I do, father taught me." Rose announced.

"He didn't teach me."

"I guess he loves me more." She smirked. Finn walked up to her pulling out the crystal.

"Can you make a sword using this?"

"I can make a sword..." she said taking it from his hands. "I don't know what this crystal would be used for."

"I'll help you, let's just hurry up." Somehow Finn knew exactly what the crystal was for and where it needed to go. Soon it was ready he held it in his hands and pressed the switch making a laser shoot out from it.

"Woah." Everyone was mesmerized.

"What is it?"

"Some type of laser sword."

"We should call it a sword laser."

"What about light slayer! Because your slaying with a light!"

"That's actually good."

"No guys, it already has a name. It was banned two hundred years ago, they called it 'Light Saber'"

"I like light slayer better."

"Ok, you made a weapons for yourself, what about us?" Paige asked.

"You guys, are staying here."

"Finn-"

"No, I mean it. If I need help I'll call you guys, but, for now, you stay here. Maybe while your waiting you can make weapons." Finn backed up a little before running to jump over the cliff. He then rolled down the snowy hill. Rey was all that was on his mind. For some reason he felt more powerful than ever, like it wasn't just him it was something else. It was too risky to go in through the front door, so he used his climbing skills to climb to a top window. Once he was inside. He didn't know where to go. This was an unfamiliar environment. "Help." A soft voice cried. Finn followed it. Somehow he ended up in the vents.

* * *

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Rey sternly said.

"Oh, but Rey, you caused me pain. It would make sense to make you feel what  _I_ feel, wouldn't it?" He took Rey's dagger from her pocket.

"You sick bastard!" Finn heard Rey say and followed quickly.

"Fortunately, I'm none of those things." He spun the tip of the blade on his finger. "Y'know..I feel like it would be wrong to just cut off your hand. Maybe I should do something else..."

Rey arched her eyebrows. Ben moved closer to the side of her face. "I can almost smell, your fear."

"Get away from me.."

"Don't be mad." He moved her hair behind her ear. "It'll be over, just like that." He snapped his fingers. Finn looked through the whole to find Rey's limbs spread out like a starfish standing up. He smacked the vent in anger.

"What was that?" He looked up, before leaving the room to find out what's going on. Finn slammed his saber and dropped into the room. Rey's eyes were ready as she looked at him.

"Rey!" He began to untie her.

"Finn.."

"I'm gonna get you out of here."

"You came back...for me?"

"Yeah." he said with a short breath. "Did he hurt you?" he untied her arm and she threw herself at him.

"No one's..ever done that for me." she stepped back a bit. "How'd you find me?"

"I told you,  _you_  have the force. I sensed it, it led me here. Look." He grabbed her wrist and held it up. "Focus. Close your eyes and breath. Just breathe." Rey took a deep breath in. Finn let go of her wrist and backed up. She focused and arched her eyebrows.

"I-" she breathed. "I feel something." The saber vibrated in Finn's pocket before flying into Rey's hands. She opened her eyes. Finn was shocked but not surprised. "Did I?"

"You did." he smiled. "We have to go." He grabbed pulled her up to the vent and she crawled in leaving her hand out for Finn to climb. But, he was too heavy. "I'll go out another way, the group is over the cliff."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to." Ben was heard from outside the door. Finn used the force to quickly latch the vent's door. "Go!" Rey's heart was beating faster than the speed of light. She wasn't going to leave Finn alone. But, she couldn't fight Ben and his trooper alone. Finn listened to her crawl away through the vents as he hid behind the door. Ben walked in.

"Where'd she go?" Finn stealthily walked behind him and knocked him down. Before he could hurt him anymore he thought for a second. He wasn't a killer, this was not Finn. He doesn't deserve death but punishment far worse than that.


	8. Another Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight for the right of their country.

Finn thought for too long. Ben grabbed Rey's dagger and stabbed him in the knee.

"FUCK." He screamed falling to the ground. Ben's troops barged in.

"Take him to the lair." They picked Finn up and dragged him away.

* * *

"Guys..GUYS!" Rey yelled out of breath.

"Rey, you're okay!"

"Finn isn't, he needs our help."

"What should we do?"

"We go, and fight."

"With what?"

"With this!" she pulled out the saber. She tossed it to Paige.

"You know how to use that thing?"

She pressed the button and swung it around slicing down a tree. "That answer you're question?"

"It does." she chuckled. "Now we have to go. Ben might kill Finn."

"He  _will_."

"Poe, I'm trying to be positive!"

"Right, sorry." They walked to the cliff. "How're we getting past that?"

"I'll put you there. You have to jump."

"Jump?"

"YES." Rey was getting impatient at the questions. "Now go."

"You go first." Poe moved out the way. Paige sighed and backed up for a higher chance of getting there. She then ran and jumping off the cliff Rey forced her safely to the other side.

"That was fun!" she smiled.

"Glad you're having fun, Poe you're next."

"..Rose can't go-"

"GO!"

"Okay okay." He stepped closer kicking a pebble to the bottom. "That's a long fall-" Rose sighed and pushed him. He softly landed on the other side.

"Okay, Rose, you're up." She ran but tripped hurting her arm.

"Rose! Are you okay?" Paige yelled.

"I'm fine!." she yelled back holding her arm. "I think I should stay out here. I'm not really good at fighting anyway."

"Okay." Rey patted her shoulder before jumping over the cliff and going inside.

* * *

Finn woke up strapped to the table.

"What's going on?" Ben walked in with a surgical mask and gloves on.

"Okay, Finn." He sighed. "I tried to make this easy for you, but now, I'm forced to go the hard way." He picked up a needle and plucked it. "Don't worry this isn't for you." his eye's smiled. "You see, the force is something that flows through your veins. But, is controlled.." he raised a scalpel to his head. "..in the mind." Finn looked at him like he was insane, because he is. "What I'm saying, is I have to get drain everything out of your brain." He picked up a red balloon. "See this balloon? This is your brain now." it deflated. "This..is what it will be."

"Over my dead body."

"I'm afraid so." he picked up a black marker and made lines on his head. "Now if you just sit still, we can begin."

"I'm not sitting still for shit." Ben closed the marker.

"I had a feeling you we're going to say that." he nodded. "That's half of the reason we strapped you to this table." Ben put a mask over his face. "Just relax...make you're final moments indulging."

"FUCK YOU!" he said but it was muffled out. The world grew darker and darker. The last memory was of Ben picking up a scalpel.  _Nothing but darkness all around. Colorful light's swirling everywhere. Like, spirits moving through time and space. It was the only thing that mattered. "Join us." was heard from a familiar voice that would always speak to him, she revealed herself to be his grandmother_

_"I can't leave them." he answered. He was so involved in the situation he couldn't think about reuniting with his grandmother._

_"Who?"_

_"My friends."_

_"You won't leave them son. You'll still be with them. The force is always with them."_

_"The force is why I'm here." she looked confused. "I'm in trouble. I'm..dying. The force is being taken from me."_

_"That's not possible."_

_"What do you mean."_

_"The force is captured within." she smiled. "It moves through life, but isn't physically stored."_

_"But, he's taking it from my brain."_

_"The force, is withing you're heart and soul. Figuratively you're heart, mostly soul."_

_"So he won't be taking anything?"_

_"Just brain juice."_

_"That's good news. I'm still going to die though."_

_"No, son, look." she turned him around revealing Rey and the group fighting off the troops. Ben was distracted but closed the door to focus. Rey was coming for him and so was Poe. "You will be alright." she smiled grabbing his chin._

_"Thank you." he said before she faded away._ They fought Ben off as Paige took Finn to safety.

"Come on buddy wake up." She listened to his heartbeat. It was slow. She began to pump his chest.

* * *

Rey and Poe fought with all their might. They knocked Ben down.

"I could kill you right now." Poe said through his teeth.

"There's no need for that."

Give us one reason why we shouldn't?" Rey asked.

"Killing me would only make me stronger with the force." Rey and Poe looked at each other. "I can do anything, I will be almighty." Poe pulled him up. "Then we'll do something different."

"Where are you taking me?"

"A place where you'll wish you were dead." He turned around. "Rey, you coming?" She looked up at him.

"I'm gonna go check on Finn."

"Okay." After they left, Rey ran to look for Paige.

"Is he okay?" she ran into the room.

"He's still breathing. He just won't wake up." Rey walked up for a closer look at his face. He looked so peaceful. She took a wet rag and rubbed the markings off his forehead. She moved her thumb back and forth before planting a long kiss on his head. Hoping it would wake him up. She smiled as a tear ran down her face.

"I've never cried for a man before." she laughed. Paige rubbed her shoulder. "I remember when I was little, my mother would always tell me stories about Snow White and how the kiss brought her back. I guess it's just a fairy tale." she shrugged wiping the tear off her cheek. Finn coughed himself awake and sat up. "Finn!" they both ran to his side to help.

"You're okay!" Paige smiled.

"I am." he breathed.

"Thank goodness." Rey sighed. Poe walked in.

"Ben is over and dealt with. Finn you're alive!" he hugged him.

"What'd you do to Ben?"

"I put him somewhere, he wishes he wasn't. Did you know his parent's live near by?"

"You brought him to his parents house?"

"That's the best punishment!"

"A parents discipline is the worst."

"You know what else is the worst? Being here."

"Yeah we should go."

"Where's Rose?"

"She's outside." The group together took a long trip back to their country, after seeking help from Ben's parents. They were all given medals and they were now known as heroes.

* * *

 

Paige gave Poe a kiss on the cheek as a congratulations.

"So when are we going to see you again?" Rose asked Finn.

"I'll come visit."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he smiled, they hugged one more time before leaving. He turned to Rey.

"So, wan't me to take you home?"

"I don't have a home."

"Oh, right." he rubbed his neck. "You can stay at the palace with me. If you'd like."

"I would. The palace is amazing, there's so much room!"

"Yeah, mother wouldn't mind an extra member. She loves company!"

"Do you love company?"

"Yeah, we don't get much." Rey smiled at him before hugging him tight.

"Thank you, for everything." her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on her waist. He just kissed her cheek. "Is that all you've got, rich boy?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you-"

"Just kiss me!" he softly pushed his lips against hers, only for a moment before letting go.

"Satisfied?"

"Very." she smiled before kissing him again. Soon Rey would live in the palace permanently not as a guest, but as family.


End file.
